<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacrilege by Hyraxas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612541">Sacrilege</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyraxas/pseuds/Hyraxas'>Hyraxas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Assassin!Hermes, Blood and Injury, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Renaissance Era, Slow Burn, Templar!Charon, Violence, medieval times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyraxas/pseuds/Hyraxas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hermes didn’t like the killing. But he enjoyed the baffled looks when his victims realized they had been robbed or tricked, that he once again managed to slid in, and slide out without been seen or heard by anyone. </p><p>It was thrilling and he liked that."</p><p>A very specific story about Assassins, Templars and intense gay sword fighting that was a drabble, but I am a fool, and suddenly it's this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stealth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I joked about this on my twitter and here we are!</p><p>It started as a drabble, a one-shot and well... It isn't anymore?<br/>Don't get me wrong, there was more to the story than this chapter from the start,<br/>I didn't want this so to escalate into too much to handle, so my goal now is 3 Chapters!</p><p>We will see if I am able to do this haha :'D</p><p>TW for Blood &amp; Injuries in this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was going to be easy.<br/>
His steps were almost careless as he fled over the roof of one of the big old villas of the town, jumping to the next like it was nothing. Like, he was really able to fly. There was no one to stop him, it was unlikely that anyone expected him to enter from above the rooftop into the building. It was a small simple task, almost too easy for his taste because Hermes took great pride in his skills. </p><p>Just getting in, stealing another artifact Athena wanted so separately even when she didn’t tell him why, he had no reason to question it. It was fun, and he was the best in the field, stealing, getting in and out without being seen that was. </p><p> </p><p>Hermes wasn’t just an Assassin, he was a professional. </p><p> </p><p>But he was also acting different from his older siblings. Of course, he had learned to fight, to protect himself and to kill in the most efficient ways, but Hermes mostly didn’t need that. He had never been a friend of the whole assassination thing to begin with. He had been born into the position, there had been no choice. His father had made that decision. </p><p>Hermes didn’t like the killing. But he enjoyed the baffled looks when his victims realized they had been robbed or tricked, that he once again managed to slid in, and slide out without been seen or heard by anyone. </p><p> </p><p>It was thrilling and he liked that. </p><p> </p><p>Also, he felt free when he could run, no walls, no hindrance in his way that he couldn’t get across. Since he wasn’t doing much murdering, his father assigned him to work mostly for Athena, bringing her whatever she needed, getting information and sometimes supplies for Hephaestus who was skilled in the making of all kinds of weaponry one could need. And, he gave Hermes some pretty nice devices too. </p><p> </p><p>There it was. </p><p> </p><p>He came to a sudden stop when he saw the local church. The town wasn’t big, this would be a walk in the park for him. Hermes gazed around, on the look-out for any kind of trouble one might face when they attempted to rob a church. But it was a lazy late evening and there wasn’t much going on anyway. There was no need for him to dress up or something. </p><p>He used the covering of another house to get near enough, to jump over, grabbing on the nearest structure to get a hold on the wall. After doing this for years, every move he made was sitting. He climbed up the wall, careful to not catch anyone's attention while doing so until he was high enough. But, there was an open window. </p><p>It felt like an Indentation, so he scaled up there, listening carefully if there was any noise, before he lifted himself up with a kick of his strong legs and went inside. The room looked boring, a study room like every other. Hermes didn’t take his time to go through everything. The problem in smaller towns, even villages was, that if he was seen, it was much harder to escape. Even if he wanted to, he was on a mission. </p><p> </p><p>From the study room he sneaked his way around, always alerted when he heard footsteps, but they always faded away quickly and Hermes slowly went down, a clear destination in mind. Athena had told him to look for it near the altar and to his relief the church was empty at this time of the day. </p><p> </p><p>He strolled over from the side, careful to watch if someone came in and trying to look as normal as possible, as if he was just a visitor to look upon the colorful church windows or the architecture. He was a good liar, sure that would work. </p><p>While he looked for any small shrine or something on the floor, at least some churches preferred to hide their most beloved riches in the ground under a thick glass or something, he heard the old and heavy door of the church swing open followed by heavy footsteps. Hermes, quick as he was, found a corner to hide, listen to the voices talking “I'm telling ya, sir!” the smaller and almost bald man exclaimed, sounding distressed, wiping his forehead with a cloth “I saw no one entering or leaving the building for the last two hours or so” </p><p> </p><p>Hermes tried to peak around, to see more of the man he was talking to and gasped. </p><p>It didn’t need a genius to know what he was seeing. If the armor alone was no indication, Hermes was pretty sure the face of the man alone said it. A Templar.</p><p> </p><p>The man was tall enough that Hermes was sure, he could crush him, as soon as he got a hold on him. And if he didn’t, he was caring a sword on his side and held a halberd in his hand, like it was just a fancy very deadly walking stick that weight nothing in his grip. No wonder the old guy was sweating all over. </p><p>The man suddenly looked around and Hermes ducked his head away, not sure if he had been seen just now but there was nothing. The man didn’t move so, hopefully he would just leave. His stare gave him a strange shiver. Must be the unusual grey eyes and the overall pale appearance with the wavy silverish hair Hermes sure never had seen before.  </p><p> </p><p>Or did he? </p><p> </p><p>But before he could think about it more, the older guy spoke up “Do you want to take a look upstairs? Ask the pastor himself if you don’t believe me!” And for a short moment Hermes could feel himself panicking as the man moved, only to realize that he was indeed taking a look upstairs. </p><p> </p><p>That was his moment. </p><p> </p><p>Quickly he moved back to the altar until he found a floor section that looked different, deciding to use his hidden knife to get the stone plate to move. It was surprisingly easy, and just like Athena said there was a small box, looking almost boring, but the detailed carvings said something different. </p><p>As he was about to open it, there was a loud gasp “Who are you!?”<br/>
The bald guy was there, blinking surprised as he saw him standing beside the altar, the box in his hand and the hidden space open. “Oh, good evening” he said now grinning, but actually screaming in his mind to get the hell away before… </p><p>But the Templar appeared surprisingly quick, staring at Hermes, grip tightening around his weapon of choice. Hermes slowly pouched the boy away, not looking away from the enemy. He looked murderous at him and Hermes wasn’t going to find out if he really could break him into pieces with his hands alone. </p><p>The bald man, who was more or less between them “I am out of here! I got nothing to do with this!” He said loudly, lifting his hands as to show that he was no threat and would not take anyone's side here, obviously not caring who would be killed. </p><p> </p><p>The man moved, bringing his weapon into action. And as expected, he didn’t need to reach Hermes, the staff of his halberd was long enough to do the job and Hermes moved away swiftly, but just saw the blade crush into the wood of the altar. </p><p> </p><p>But the man wasn’t as slow as he looked and that was even worse.<br/>
He had no real escape plan as he never thought he would need it here, and now he got a problem. If he stayed to long, others would surely come and outnumber him, or the man would cut him into half but if he left now, the guy might have some backup outside. </p><p>Making a quick decision he drew his own sword, just in the right moment to block the next attack that came down on him, directing the hit somewhere above him “And I though w could have a nice chat first!” He said, grinning but only to hide his rising panic as he jumped away from the man, not wanting him any closer. </p><p>It would be best to kill the guy, before he would definitely kill Hermes, but he had to either get close or, land a perfect hit. He only had one bullet loaded and no time to reload another if he missed, therefore giving the other enough time to strike him down. High risk, with low chances of a win. </p><p>Hermes was only light armored, for his kind of duty, he needed to be light and quick. The halberd would just cut through everything. Hermes jumped on one of the church benches, as a way to get more space between them and to actually look the man in the eyes who looked very unimpressed by his performance so far “A pretty forward guy aren’t you? We could at least get to know each other before either of us is killed, you know?” </p><p>He shifted his sword slightly, awaiting the next incoming attack. The man took no time to talk, very rude of him, and tried another time to cut Hermes into half only for him to use the moment to get a jump out of reach and with a unexpected amount of luck, the halberd got stuck into the dark wood of the bench. </p><p> </p><p>Not waiting for another opportunity Hermes attacked the man, going for the space between the iron armor, somewhere under the rip cage only to be blocked by the metal plate that covered the man’s forearm. </p><p> </p><p>He moved to blocked him with such a strength that Hermes felt the contact of the metals in his shoulder. His offender decided to drew his sword too, giving Hermes the hope that maybe he got a better chance now to strike the man before he could cut him open first. </p><p>Moving as quickly as possible, he changes tactics, instead of avoiding any contacted, he forced the other now to react, using his swiftness to come closer to his opponent, stealing away space for the other to swing his sword at him as he went straight for the face, the only place he could see was unprotected from any blow. </p><p>The other blocked him of, using his sword and gritting his teeth but not looking as furious as Hermes had expected. There was a frightening calmness to the man, something he had seen before in Athena herself. It was scary. </p><p> </p><p>Hermes used the others blocking to kick him against his leg, only to notice the metallic sound that followed that told him, there was no point in trying here. The man left him not much choice. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t carrying that would go through such armor, and he wouldn’t try to shot through dick metal plates. With the space he got between them, the Templar’s sword went for another strike, this time slashing through parts of Hermes Assassins cloak “Hey, that’s thing is expensive!” he angrily said, dodging  the man’s attempt to get him again. </p><p>Making a step back, realizing that the man was trying to corner him somehow, but Hermes had another idea. He awaited the next blow of the sword this time, and when he shifted out of the way, and made a high kick against the hand, that guided the sword. </p><p>The man didn’t let go of his weapon, but his arm rose enough to give Hermes the opportunity he needed. Without tripping, as he had fully spun around after the kick, he used the short moment of surprise to get close to the man, enough that his chest actually hit the chest plate of the Templar and the hidden knife leaped out, going for the man’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>The knife did cut through flesh, but not the part Hermes intended as the Templar actually knew what was coming at him and moved his head. Hermes knife met part of his jaw, and cheek. Their eyes met at the very moment. </p><p> </p><p>Before he could act, after a failed final blow, the handle of his enemies sword hit him hard on the shoulder, trying to get the assassin away, clearly having aimed for his head. Now he could see the hatred in the eyes of the man. But Hermes wouldn’t give him the chance.</p><p>He pushed his opponent hard, but having to dodge another attack of the sword, but his hurting shoulder made it impossible to block the attack fully. He could feel the burning heat as the blade touched skin. It went through and met is upper arm. He gritted his teeth.</p><p>Blood streamed down the other man’s face. Now that was a furious look. But he needed to end this. So he made a fake attempt to get away, followed by the Templar as he jumped on one of the benches once more, just feeling that the other had just missed him once more with his sword as he used the higher ground to jump down on the man, as he was preparing himself to attack him again.<br/>
He wasn’t exactly tall, but is legs, clearly strong and muscular could bring a man down and with his whole body weight all of a sudden against the already heavy armor, the Templar, in shock, lost balance as both of them went down to the stone floor. </p><p> </p><p>Both of their swords hit the ground, both slipped over the floor, out of reach as Hermes flipped over, having lost balance too but was quickly to get back at the man on the ground who tried to reach his sword before Hermes could get his own. </p><p> </p><p>But the Assassin was in his face before his hand could grab the handle, kneeling over him, the hidden knife already drawn “Don’t” he was out of breath, he had to give the other that. But this was over now. He would end this. </p><p>“I am sorry for your face, but you left me no choice. Would have ended it sooner, I don’t think anyone deserves the extra pain” and he smiled down at the other but, it didn’t felt like victory, it was agonizing. He had to cut this man’s throat open, everyone would expect that from him and even his opponent seemed to accepted his defeat, not even trying to fight his death longer than necessary. </p><p>Hermes looked at the wound he had caused, but also now saw an already healed deep looking ugly scar on the others' throat, a detail he had missed before, wasn’t able to notice. Clearly, he had escaped death before and not any kind of death it seemed. A marking of another assassin from years before. </p><p>The Templar noticed he was staring and Hermes suddenly withdrawn the hidden knife in a smooth and quick action, pulling the blade away from the already scarred skin “Fuck this” he announced before he got up, his enemies still on the ground, looking at him, in confusion.</p><p>“I don’t want to do this” Hermes didn’t need to explain his reasons, he told himself. He wouldn’t tell the other that he felt pity for him and that, despite his upbringing, he wasn’t going to take a life, if not truly necessary. </p><p> </p><p>He was a trickster, not a murderer. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing is true, he told himself in his mind. Everything was permitted. He gave the other a short smile “Take the second chance, use it wisely” before he got his sword, noticing the other getting up slowly, Hermes took his leave before the man decided to follow him. </p><p>When he was outside, there was no sight of the bald old guy from before, so he took his chance and escaped in the next alley, making his way out of the town, hoping he wouldn’t regret his decision in the near future and if, he would take the consequences. Trying to not think about it much more. He was an assassin. He had a job that needed to be done. </p><p>He would not think about the grey eyes, that had looked at him so intensely. </p><p>He wouldn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Notorious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With a clearly annoyed expression, he capitulated.<br/>For now. He would not stay here any longer than he had to.<br/>He liked the village, but not enough to stay here longer than he had to.</p><p>"Don't look at me like this brother, I will find a solution"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You might notice that from the chapter count got higher. Too many brainfarts.<br/>*shrug* </p><p>Anyhow!<br/>You all will notice that this chapter has a different pace, more words and such.<br/>I simply thought this would work better, give a little insight on Hermes living. </p><p>This chapter was a pain to write, I hope it's worth it :')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What happened to your arm?!”</p><p>He had just entered the room, but as soon as Athena turned her head around and saw him, she stood up and her chair hit the ground with a loud bang. Hermes, not expecting her to notice this small detail first, actually about to hand her the box smiled a bit helpless at her “Oh, nothing” and waved her off. </p><p>But, his older half sister crossed the room quickly and just took his arm to get a better look on the injury. Hermes had no time to really care for it, so all he did was binding a piece of clothes around it and hoping he wouldn’t die from an infection on his way back. </p><p>Athena was taller, frightening tall some might say, but it was more her serious face that scared others. She could be very caring and soft, but Hermes knew that when she looked at him, eyes full of concern, she was also angry at him “What have you done?” But before he could answer, tell her anything else, she already pushed him around, forcing him to sit down on the chair instead, that she grabbed from the ground in a swift motion. </p><p>“Stay put!” She told him, and Hermes snorted at that “I am not a dog” but his complaint was ignored as Athena left the room, either to get Someone else to yell at him too or to actually help him out. Could be both. </p><p>He sighed, looking out the window. </p><p>The small valley where their hideout was, hadn’t much to offer. It was a plain little space in between larger, powerful towns, often ignored and without importance. Not even the wine was worth the travel and the only people that stayed here, had no other place to go. It was peaceful and boring. The perfect place for them.</p><p>Athena had bought the little farm, the house, an old villa that that had lost his glory years before any of them had been born and had no luxury left. It looked almost sad from the outside. No one questioned the people coming and going, expecting them to make some money with travelers and such. </p><p>Hermes was known by the people here. Not as an assassin, but as a massager and merchant. He would sometimes even do deliveries for the village folk to keep the facade real. He was well liked by them for that. </p><p>Athena made it clear that they needed to keep a low profile, so it was rather rare for all of them to be at one place. Their father preferred a more luxurious harbor, but Hermes liked the boring little place more. Somehow, it almost felt like home, or at least it came close to what he would call a home. </p><p>Athena came back inside, caring a basket with everything necessary as she looked at him strict “Get out of your cloak, I have to see the damage” she ordered and Hermes obeyed her without complaining more. There was no point in trying.</p><p>When his improvised bandage was opened, he felt the itching pain again. The cloak was left on the ground while he put the box down on Athena’s desk. She didn’t even care about it, just slowly tried to clean the still fresh cut in his skin “Ok, now tell me how you got this” and something in her voice sounded like a threat. Who ever did that would pay, and Hermes couldn’t help himself but laugh. </p><p>“It’s just a cut. Nothing too serious. I will survive that” but then she saw something different and grabbed his arm, looked closely at the mechanic of the hidden blade. He had forgotten about that. Blood smears from the fight all over it. “Hermes” her voice now demanding. She looked him directly in the eyes “What happened” she was all serious, staring him down and somehow, that reminded him of his encounter. His smile fading a bit “Just got a bit interrupted”</p><p>Athena sighed. She looked him all over “I don’t believe you. You” and she poked him between his eyes “Never got into a fight before. What have you done” and with that she turned back to his wound, putting some unknown salve on it that smelled awful “I just told you, I got interrupted? I had to fight to get out. How much more do you need to hear?” </p><p>His sister pressed her thumb on the fresh bandage without a warning, making him hiss in response “I thought you were smart enough to avoid being seen by anyone. Since when did you become incautious brother” not looking at him while she said that “I admit that I maybe have not thought this through okay, anyone can make mistakes” Athena raised her head, looking him deadly in the eyes “Not, when it could be your last, don’t you ever forget that”</p><p>Sudden silence in the room. </p><p>Hermes never liked to think about the possibility of being killed one day. It was a very likely death, far easier to accomplish than reaching their fathers age. Surprising that until now, so many of his children survived their childhood. </p><p>He didn't dare to talk back. Athena's sour  expression was slowly fading, leaving her in deep thought. </p><p>Only when she was done, she looked back at him, concerned and somewhat worried "It's very unlikely that anyone could simply know what we were going after. I made sure that we don't act on a pattern they might recognize. You need to tell me, who attacked you. Had it been a town guard? Or…" </p><p>"A templar"</p><p>Admitting it felt strange. He didn't want his sister to worry. Athena worked hard, he knew she did. She made sure that no one would find them. Like they had before. </p><p>Athena, who was calm as ever, straightened herself, her brows rising slowly. "There is no way they would send someone there useless…" her eyes went sharp "They had a tip from somewhere" </p><p>She got up again. Walking around in the small room. </p><p>Hermes watched her, not able to follow her strategic mind when she didn't care to inform him more than necessary </p><p>"Did you kill him?"</p><p>Asking all of a sudden. Feeling the same about his failing, or either his decision to not kill the templar, he shook his head "More that, I wasn't able to" he lied, smiling helplessly at her. "Very tall guy, a tower of a man. Would have broken me into half or, cut me even with the halberd of his. But you will know him, when you see him" </p><p>With that, he held up his arm where the hidden knife was still smeared with blood of his opponent "Got some of his face. Left a cut on his jaw and cheek" </p><p>Athena wasn't impressed, but she listened "Very tall you say" she said slowly and Hermes nodded "Yes like… I reached his chest. Scary looking, light grey eyes like…" but Athena cut him off suddenly.</p><p>"I can't believe this!" And she started to walk around again, more frustrated than before, anger and concern on her face as she crossed the room like a caged wild animal. </p><p>Hermes looked at her unsure what was the meaning of all of this. Had he said something wrong? "Well he is… not here" and chuckled, trying to lift her spirit, but it had the opposite effect "Do you have any idea what that means?! Who that was?!" </p><p>Athena barely ever screamed. </p><p>She was calm, always a step ahead, always prepared, and she never really got loud at him, at Ares yes, but not at him. Now she bawled at him.</p><p>There was anger, but she looked at him intensely, as if she was questioning everything just now. Hermes, who always tends to hide uncomfortable feelings under a smile and some easy said words, couldn't even manage to chuckle. </p><p>"I… do not sister" He said, still trying to don’t look small in front of her. </p><p>Athena's anger seemed to die down at that. Just a bit. She snorted, still angry, but she also understood that screaming at him wouldn't make him less clueless. </p><p>"You can count yourself lucky Hermes. When, and I think I am correct, you just met the Executioner himself" </p><p>Hermes blinked. He sure did never hear that name before "I…  don't know who that is either" and his sister gave him a disappointed look like, she just expected him to know.<br/>
She sighed, started to walk around again while Hermes tapped his foot in a stressed manner, a habit when he couldn't just run from the pressure he was feeling. </p><p>"Well, he is not the only one but well known. Never saw him myself, but heard that the Templar sent him, when they don't plan on making prisoners" her finger pointing now at him "But I doubt they were searching for you"</p><p>Ouch. </p><p>Somehow, it felt like an insult, as if he wasn't worthy to be hunted. </p><p>But part of him knew that she was just making the point that, yes, how could they hunt him down if often enough they didn't even see his face?<br/>
Hermes left the operations that contained murdering and actually assassinations to his other siblings. He could do all that, he had been trained for more than half of his life by now. </p><p>He just disliked it. </p><p>"So, you're telling me" Hermes waves his hands around "This guy who kills Assassins for a living, walked into me by mistake" raising his eyebrow at her. Athena shook her head slightly "No" grumbling. </p><p>"That is the point. How could he have known that one of us would be there. I was sure the Templar Order had better things to do than checking an unimportant town in their area" </p><p>She had a point.<br/>
But Hermes wasn't able to answer either.<br/>
"Someone must have slipped information to them. If they knew our hiding spot…" - "They would already be here, murder every single villager" he answered, not liking the thought but knowing it was true. </p><p>Athena agreed with a nod. </p><p>"He is still close" Gazing outside, fixing a point on the horizon Hermes couldn't see "I have to send a message to the others. But you…" and looked over her shoulder "Stay here" </p><p>Hermes clinched his teeth. Absolutely not into the very idea of being forced to hide away. His sister seemed to know "Just for now. Until I figured something out. Ok?"</p><p>With a clearly annoyed expression, he capitulated. For now. He would not stay here any longer than he had to.<br/>
He liked the village, but not enough to stay here longer than he had to.</p><p>"Don't look at me like this brother, I will find a solution"<br/>
___________________________</p><p>Finding that solution took too much time for Hermes taste. Not that he had nothing to do, he kept himself busy with tasks around the village.</p><p>A little of helping out there, a bit of chattering here. The older folks especially appreciated his company more than Athena. She didn't try to hide the fact that his fidgeting annoyed her. So instead of stealing, he searched one of the sheep for their too old neighbor, who gave him some cheese in return or talked with the lady on the end of the village, that always ready to share a bit of observation and always asked him when he would take a bride home. The usual things someone could do in a little village. </p><p>Hephaestus wasn't talkative either. Grumpy as ever, he just looked up when Hermes entered his dusty and dark blacksmiths shop from time to time. He just acknowledged him being there but never said much in return. </p><p>At least, he cared for equipment and spent a great time on whetting the blades and getting his cloak fixed after his encounter. </p><p>His older brother always had his own way of showing affection. No words, just doings. Hermes had just to stand there, while Hephaestus was putting the fixed and equipment on and pressed some dubious looking bullets in his hand.</p><p>"Use them wisely" his voice was as rough as ever. "Marked them too. Better than your last. Poisonous. Paralyzing, knocking out and deadly. Remember them" not explaining anything more than he needed to. But Hermes understood him anyway.</p><p>Hermes looked up, smiling brightly "Thank you Hephy" the older one grumbled annoyed by the nickname but patted Hermes head nonetheless. </p><p>Before he had the time to tease him some more, the door swung open and Athena came in, still her serious self, but her confidence as a leader was back, she walked over. </p><p>"I see you are once again disposed for resolute action" Hermes snorted, amused but couldn't deny that he was, in fact, more than ready. "I have another mission for you. Since no one came here, it's safe to assume they lost your tracks" she then gave him a scroll, fancy signet and red ribbon.</p><p>"You want me as a courier again?"</p><p>Not that it surprised him. He had just hoped for something more thrilling. "It's better for you to keep moving now. We can't be sure if the Executioner is still in the area. And, it's more than that"</p><p>Hermes raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for more than just that while Hephaestus already had walked back to his work bench.<br/>
"Yes. I need you to take this to aunt Demeter. She will know what has to be done. Aphrodite will join you then for the next step"</p><p>Ah. That sounded more interesting. He would have liked more information but could understand why his sister might choose this solution, not telling him too much now. </p><p>"Got it. Should be there in no time" grinning, he took the scroll from her and rushed outside. He had to get his things and horse. Already excited to be back at it again.<br/>
_________________________</p><p>After nearly a week of keeping his feet still, riding in the open of the open road felt like flying. The kind of freedom he had missed so much, when he couldn't decide where and when he would go. Wandering around was the only way to gain this kind of feeling. Settling down would mean to either stay under his family's influence all the time or stay alone, and he disliked either of those. </p><p>He slowed Chelly down, a piebald horse that he had borrowed maybe two years ago and never bothered to bring back. She wasn't a tall build, closer to a pony than a horse but Hermes liked her for her calm and friendly character. And her smarts, for a horse. Chelly was the closest thing to a pet he had. </p><p>When he noticed that Chelly's ears pointed forward, alerted, he knew something was up. </p><p>They had left the village hours ago, but that didn't mean that a wrong move could reveal their spot. Hermes, sly as ever, never took a straight road. The risk of leading someone back into the village was too high. He disguised himself a lot, so whatever was ahead of him, he trusted his abilities to lie himself out again. </p><p>Slowing Chelly a bit down, he reached a hill and saw a group of soldiers that didn't look like they belonged here.</p><p>But that wasn't the only thing.</p><p>He knew the little place there. It wasn't even worth being called a village, just three farms with livestock and their own little families. A friendly bunch. </p><p>All of them, standing in front of the gate that was the entrance to one of the farmyards. Looking rather terrified while the soldiers stood guard, preventing any of them to flee. The younger children grabbing the clothes of their parents in fear. A man, Hermes had talked to holding the hand of his wife, who had given him bread before for delivering a message for them. These were peaceful harmless civilians, and Hermes felt the anger in his chest rising. </p><p>He could see five soldiers, but there could be more. He wasn’t sure as he couldn’t look behind the big farm houses. But as he rode closer, he noticed a familiar face between the armored man, that didn't fit in at all. </p><p>"Na, that ain't the one! Too fresh! That boy was older"</p><p>An almost bald head, eyes like a mole as he looked at one of the older kids. The old guy from the church. Hermes was pretty sure what they were searching for.<br/>
One of the soldiers signed "Are you sure old man?" Only do be poked by the smaller and older man against his fancy chest armor "Might old, not blind! Watch that mouth of yours!" </p><p>Hermes whistled amused, throwing every intention he had to act himself out of any trouble in the wind "Disturbing harmless farmers now? Why am I not surprised?" He said smugly, leaning a bit on Chellys neck. </p><p>From the looks on their faces, he guessed correctly "Looking for a certain someone?" </p><p>“T-thats him!” the bald man exclaimed, sounding a bit panicking there and the man sprung in action, doing exactly what he expected from them. No professionals it seemed. Hermes gave them no opportunity however, he already achieved what he wanted. They would leave the poor farmers alone and try to hunt him instead only, that he would make it impossible for them. </p><p>With their heavy armor, it was too easy to escape. Chelly just rushed through them before they could draw their swords and as soon as he saw their horses, he gave the first one he passed a smack, making them panic on the sudden touch. </p><p>With a wicked laugh he turned, giving them a wave, only to see a figure appear out of the shadow of one of the houses. Tall and intimidating. Armor shining as it was hitten by the sunlight. </p><p>He blew the Executioner a kiss in the same mocking manner, grinning brightly before turning around, rushing away, hearing the curses and swearing behind him as he vanished into the near forest. </p><p>Only when he reached a small river, he slowed down. They would not catch up fast enough to get to them and Chelly clearly needed a break.<br/>
So he slid of her back, letting her drink from the water that only reached his ankles. Slowly stroked her side, thinking. </p><p>They were still looking for him. Sooner or later they would have reached the hidden out. It had been the better choice to let himself be seen, making them run into the wrong direction.<br/>
As soon as he met Demeter, he would need to send a letter, let Athena know that he was fine and wouldn't return in the next few weeks… maybe months. </p><p>As long as necessary. </p><p>Chelly lifted her head. He was so deep in thought that he had almost missed her ears wiggling, her gaze at the direction where they had come from. </p><p>Hermes waited no moment longer, drawing his sword with no hesitation, now hearing the incoming stomps of a shod horse coming closer. Maybe he should have been surprised, but he wasn't as the tall and intimidating figure of the Executioner showed up between the trees on a horse, that was best described as monstrous. </p><p>He was sure he would have noticed it, if it had been standing on the same spot as the others. It was hard to tell if the fur was actually black or dark brown, but the almost white mane made it really clear who his owner was. </p><p>For a moment he thought that clearly, the other would just let his horse do the job and run him over. But to his surprise, the man slowed his monster down, giving Hermes the opportunity to see the not fully healed scar he managed to give the man last time. </p><p>"Should I feel honored that you did everything to find me?" Smiling at the other to hide the distress he was actually feeling. Part of him had hoped to not met again, but it seemed that the Templar had taken the attack on his face very personal. </p><p>This was bad. Really much so. </p><p>But now, the templar dismounted his horse, slowly, like he wanted Hermes to try fleeing this time. As if he just waited for this moment of revenge and wanted him to feel frighted at his presence. Hermes wouldn’t give him that. It was stupid, he was very obviously not made for this kind of combat, but he had a lot of pride. Pride that wouldn’t save his ass, as Artemis had told him once, maybe twice. </p><p>Could he really blame his new-found archenemy for wanting him dead after he had done that to his face? A templar was a servant to his order, and a human second. Surely they didn’t know what forgiveness even was. </p><p>When he also drew his sword, Hermes' mind was already running, spilling words to distract the templar from noticing him, trying to find a strategy that could work this time. </p><p>"By now, I know as much about you as you do about me, I guess" he laughed, more nervous than before and to his very own surprise the man reacted by stopping for a moment, his eyebrows rising slightly. When in all honesty he didn’t even knew who was standing in front of him. </p><p>"Don't think you have seen everything just yet" part of him was bluffing, the other knew that he could use the poison. He could just shoot the man. He just needed the opportunity to do so.<br/>
Not that he couldn’t do it now, already reaching for the bullets that Hephaestus had made. But he hesitated nonetheless, watching the man attentive. </p><p>"I don't get why you want me to kill you" Hermes told him, actually honest while he moved a bit away from Chelly to make sure she wouldn’t get hurt. </p><p>But, to his surprise the man in front of him made a noise that sounded almost like a laugh. Rough and deep, amused by his words. </p><p>Hermes stared at him. </p><p>"Good to know," he slowly said. "That you have humor. Do you think I can't?" Shifting the sword in his hand as the Templar looked at him, clearly saying it, even without words.</p><p>You won't</p><p>Hermes bit his lip, snorting shortly and looking down "Well, you got me" he said, before looking up smiling "Doesn't mean I would let you kill me either" </p><p>There was no time to ask where the powerful and dangerous halberd was, but Hermes didn't need that information. </p><p>When their swords met, he lost any interest in that. He would have asked more questions, but the Templar seemed incapable of talking or really didn't want to answer. More interested in revenge and sliding Hermes head off.</p><p>The way his sword was reaching for Hermes was sending the clear message that he would end him. </p><p>Hermes blocked his attacks, using the bumpy ground of the river, since the other couldn't get the same steady stance and Hermes with his swift tiptoeing dodged him well enough.<br/>
The Templar clearly knew what he could do now, so every time Hermes tried to get space between them, the other filled it too soon for him to act. Giving him no time to shoot or, once again slice part of his face open as a result. </p><p>"If you wanted to dance!" While blocking the incoming hit, trying to force the sword of the other down "You should have asked!" Before stepping aside as the sword was lifted with too much strength for him to prevent it. </p><p>This time, the Templar jabbed his elbow into Hermes ribs, knocking the air out of him and forced him onto the ground. Half his body in the river, his upper body hit the mud instead. </p><p>For a second everything became blurry in his vision. He could make out that the Templar bent over him, was he about to stab him to death? </p><p>He made too many mistakes. Likewise, he had been distracted. To his surprise the sword wasn’t coming down on him, instead a hand gripped his throat, forcing him to look at the man's face, as if he wanted to remind him what he had done.</p><p>Hermes laughed breathless, grabbing the hand with his own "for someone who kills Assassins for a living… You play around awful long" he said, feeling the grip tightening "to bad…" he was coughing already "for you" </p><p>And with that he slammed one of the bullets against the others face. He had made the choice before, hiding them differently to not get them mixed up. A wise choice, as his brother had told him to.</p><p>The man let go of him instantly but whatever Hepheastus had put in there, its effect showed fast. </p><p>"UFF!"</p><p>Hermes was almost crushed under the weight that fell down on him. </p><p>The body of the Templar moved only so slightly, but his eyes moved. He couldn't stop himself from grinning. Pushing the man away from his body was hard enough, having to stemm against it with not only his arms, but his leg too, to get him off but at least Hermes giving him the comfort of rolling him on his back, so he could breathe "You gave me not much choice here big guy" he told him, getting up, wet and muddy himself. But alive. </p><p>He walked over to the monstrous horse that, to its credit, looked at him but did nothing as Hermes slowly touched the soft nose and stroked it softly, finding the animal less intimidating now by looking close. </p><p>He patted the neck, before binding the animal to the tree, so its owner couldn't follow instantly and, making sure the other didn't see it, cut the stirrups and saddle enough that the rider would have enough trouble climbing on his mount. </p><p>Then he grabbed his sword, put it back and grabbed Chellys reins "You know, you are right. I won't" </p><p>Hermes took the time to perch next to the man "But you know what I do?" He smiled and waved the money pouch he had found in the saddlebag in front of his face. Smile becoming a mischievous grin.<br/>
"There are no dangerous animals here, so till next time sir Executioner"<br/>
He gave the man who could only stare in anger a wink before getting on Chelly's back and leaving before the Templar was able to follow him again. </p><p>Giving him another reason to hunt him down, but somehow he liked the thrill of that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vulnerable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Athena had this idea, that he should get his way in as a bard, a singer… A musician.<br/>He wouldn’t say he was terrible at it, but good enough to be invited to a gathering of that kind? <br/>He was nervous, to be honest. <br/>Furthermore, he could only hope the others had better disguises.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At this point, I don't know how long this thing will be since I had to cut scenes out :'D<br/>Do not worry, they just appear a little later. But this got out of hand a bit... Oops</p><p>And guess what, describing people dying is explicit content so... Hurray? Why I only discovered that after two chapters, I can't tell you...</p><p>And yeah, please don't expect historical accuracy here anymore. I was going for that at first, but if I would do that, you all have to suffer through endless historical explanations and politics and none of  would like that! <br/>So yeah, this chapter is an insult to history itself lol </p><p>But hey, we have some more characters appearing here! Wopwop. <br/>Thanks for all the Kudos and likes! I won't be able to regularly update, but I have this one always on my mind &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Swirling colors. </p><p>A mix of different greens, bright red, yellow and soft white. The garden full in bloom, attracting all kind of insects. Buzzing sound in the air above him. Butterflies dancing around while bees circulated the lavender. It was peaceful, almost quiet. </p><p>Over the fence he could see the flock of sheep, grazing the nearby hill while the old Shepherd watched over them, his loyal companion a big dog, on his side to observe everything. Hermes thought about running over, talking to the man and asking for another story, another tale he could listen too, but he was told to not bother him too much. He was told to wait outside at least a while longer, even when it became boring. </p><p>He shifted a bit, sitting on his favorite spot. A branch of the old strawberry tree that had been there before him and even before his own mother had been born, she had told. The tree contributed shadow in the warm summers and bear fruit for them to eat in the beginning of the year. From here, he was able to look into the village, the river that crossed it gently. </p><p>It was home. His home.</p><p>The sudden sound of shattered pottery startled him. Confused he hoped from the tree. His mother had told him to wait till she was done preparing their meals, but he had always been a curious child. “Mom?” He heard weird noises from inside. </p><p>So he rushed to the backdoor, pulling the old wooden door open to check what was happening inside, walking through the dark storage room where they kept their little inventory and went into the small hall that was leading into the only slightly bigger room of their little house.</p><p>“Mom are you-...” </p><p>A lifeless body of a man fell in front of his feet. His throat sliced open, eyes staring blankly at him. His whole body went stiff at the sight. To shocked to move. His mother stood close, her eyes wide as she saw him and a sword in her hand “Hermes” she said breathless, blood dripping from the blade. Dark hair strands framing her face, her dark eyes alerted, a fear he had never seen on her face. </p><p>But there was no time. Her earrings tingled as she turned her head to the front door that violently kicked open. Soldiers coming in that Hermes had never seen before. </p><p>Without a word she grabbed a chest out of the cabinet and tossed it into his arms. He caught it, scared and confused “What is happening?” he asked in panic, not sure what he should do actually. There was no time. One of the soldiers came at her with his sword, screaming that they should “Get them” as his mother swiftly dodged away, before she drove the blade into the man’s chest with force “Hermes!” she screamed over her shoulder, as two more followed, running in and attacking her as she fought them fearless with all her will and mastery.</p><p>“Run!” </p><p>She screamed it with such insistence that he turned around, panic running through his veins as he rushed through the hall - back into the storage room and slammed against the door which flew open, knocking hard against the house wall. </p><p>Outside he was met with the smell of Smoke, rising slowly from the villages mill. Screams filled the air, but in his on shock, he couldn’t even make out where they were coming from. As he hopped over the fence, at least knowing that running towards the hills would give him no cover or place to hide, he almost fell over the body of a neighbor of theirs, who was laying face first on the ground. Blood fleeing his body from a stab wound that was clear in his back. One eye still open, staring blankly up, his face a grimace of fear. </p><p>“There! Get the boy” Hermes only had so much time to realize the soldiers approaching him, weapon in hand, blood dripping from it as they came closer. Hermes dashed forward, out of their reach, pressing the chest close to his body as he fled into the heart of the village only to be met with more violence. He wasn’t even sure where he was running anymore, as he saw another soldier, beheading the old market-lady without hesitation. Villagers running in panic through all over the place, being hunted down by the soldiers. </p><p>In his headless running, Hermes almost crashed into another soldier, just coming out behind the corner of a farm house, torch in hand. As the man tried to get a hold on him, grabbing his arm, Hermes pushed the burning torch right into his face, screaming filling his ears and the smell of burned flesh. </p><p>The man let go, pushing Hermes to the ground as he held his face in agony. Someone grabbed Hermes by his arm, pulling him of the ground. </p><p>“NO!”</p><p>With a cry he said up. Sweating and heavily breathing. </p><p>Bright daylight was flooding the room. No soldiers. No blood or corpses on the ground. He wasn’t there. Just a nightmare. Nothing but another nightmare. Still, he could swear he smelled the burning flesh, gagging from the thought of it. He lifted the blanked and stumbled out of the bed and ripped the window open from some fresh air and was met with the view over aunt Demeter's beautiful garden. </p><p>That’s right…. He was at her house. </p><p>Hermes breathed deeply in and out, rubbing all over his face to get rid of the trembling, the itching in his skin. “Are you finally up?” Hermes opened his eyes again to meet the lightly angered stare of his aunt, who was suddenly standing in her garden, graceful and proud as she always had been. Judging his every move. “Uhm… yes. Sorry Lady Demeter” still feeling pretty shaken. She sighed “Well then. I will await you in the dinning room. Make it quick” as she walked away. Hermes followed her as long as he was able to. He wasn’t sure what she wanted, but he expected it would be better to indeed get done and be ready for whatever. </p><p>He stepped back and closed the window. <br/>_________________________________________________</p><p>To his delight aunt Demeter wasn’t such a heartless woman as she may appear on the outside. He was still scolded for sleeping too long but was still greeted with a nice breakfast. Hermes wouldn’t explain to her why he had been sleeping till noon, but she wasn’t asking either, so he just assumed it was fine. </p><p>He had stayed here almost a week with nothing. No new information or letters from anyone. It was as if the world was standing still, frozen in time. He was not used to wait, but Demeter had told him that he wasn’t allowed to walk around in the town and would only be able to get around the house. No one should see him, or know he was here. Why? She didn’t tell him. </p><p>So, he expected at least something new, when she awaited him, but she only watched him eat for a while which killed his hunger just a bit. Hermes wasn’t used to being watched eating. “You have the right posture, but your manners are lacking young Hermes. But my brother already decided you are most suitable for the mission” she said all sudden, her eyes not leaving him as he blinked at her. “Miffheng?” He tried to ask, but his mouth was still full. Now, she wrinkled her eyebrows, slightly disgusted “Hmpf. I can’t really see it myself. But yes” before she gave him a napkin, and leaned back again. </p><p>Hermes took it gladly. “What's with all the hiding then?” While he wiped his lip slightly. </p><p>“Preparation. No one should know you are here. Since any connection between us, would ruin Zeus plans to infiltrate the party” Ah. That was the new mission. Hermes looked at her, now pretty curious and excited, since he hadn’t been able to do something like that for a while “Ok. Understandable. Not sure why you couldn’t tell me before but alright. What’s my exact mission then?” He leaned his cheek on his hand, an amused smile on his lips as he did, ignoring the food for now. This was way more interesting. </p><p>Demeter rolled her eyes, maybe annoyed by his behavior or his questions. Maybe both. He never had much contact with her. Could only remember a few times that he had been here “Athena thought it was safer, knowing your… eagerness for knowledge. Your specific mission is, to gather some information in the house. Or as I would call it, theft. The head of the house is close friends with the Order. They believe the town is under their full control. Zeus is sure they use the house for gatherings, and they surely have some information for us there. The party should give you enough time to find anything that would help us. Zeus decided that now is the time were we have to act, before they make their next move. But for an effective death blow, we need to know everything about the targets”</p><p>Hermes slowly nodded. The Templar order hadn’t been this strong in the area before. If they managed to make their move first, it could mean the end of all of them. They had caused problems for them before but not enough to make them leave, but it became clear that they wanted the full control and would sooner or later hunt them down.</p><p>So, that meant that they could no longer hide, they had to kill off the leaders. Hitting the order hard enough to leave. Or at least, that seemed to be the plan for now. Zeus wasn’t a great strategic thinker, like Athena, but he wasn’t an absolute fool either. They all knew what would come for them, if the Templar order found them first.</p><p>The thought of an upcoming conflict wasn’t very soothing in the slightest but, what else could they do? The Order would only gain more power over time. Buying their way into the upper nobility or destroy anyone who tried to stop them. Hermes, so far, had not much interaction with any of those people. Yes, he had been stealing some stuff from some high ranking influences Templar’s, but their current leaders? He never ever met one of them. He wasn’t even sure how to look out for these people. There were some names, Lapetos or Koios and of course he knew about his grandfather, who had been a Templar turning Assassin turning into the monster everyone had told him about. Not the kind of person anyone would be proud to have n their family tree. </p><p>Anyhow, there was a job to do. </p><p>He was ready to get up and leave again, but Demeter stopped him right away. “Where do you think you are going now?” Hermes sat down again, feeling like a little kid in her presence like anyone would. Demeter might be old, but her glare would make every soldier tremble in fear. “You won’t be going alone this time. Athena is rather concerned about your last encounter and Zeus dislikes the idea of the Templar knowing anything. Aphrodite, Apollo and Artemis will be there as well. You will all arrive at different times and only met inside later. Your disguise will arrive here soon”</p><p>Hermes wrinkled his nose a bit. Working with his siblings was fine, since they all looked rather different if one wasn’t looking too close, but he could already hear them fight over stupid little things. But on the other hand, they probably had their own agenda. Only the thought of dressing up confused him a little “Didn’t you say I should search the place, why do I need a disguise then? I go in and out of there in no time” It wasn’t as much of a protest just… Making sure he got it right. And a disguise implied, that he shouldn’t be himself for that event. Demeter scoffed “Well” looking at Hermes rather estimated “You might think your charm will be enough, but Athena insisted that you should play it safe this time. You can act like a noble, but you won’t convince anyone for long and one wrong step, and you will certainly lose your head dear Hermes” not that much surprising in a house full of people who enjoyed the company of the Templar but still, it sounded slightly insulting. Calling him too common to be seen as nobility. </p><p>And that was her nice way of saying that. </p><p>He sighed, just expecting it. “Okay, so what should I be instead?” And Demeter smiled now, a bit too sly for him to be comfortable “I will show you later. Get yourself ready first, you can’t show up like this to any gathering of this kind. I expect you to clean yourself properly” and with that, she got up and left the room. He could only guess what Athena’s plan was for now. </p><p>So he did what he was told. Not that he wasn’t tired of getting bossed around so much by everyone, he would really like it to make his own decisions again, but since Demeter wasn’t the best counterpart to argue with and that he had not much time, he obeyed her. Just for now. It wasn’t like he hated getting clean. Against the common belief that bathing would get the devil inside one’s body, Hermes enjoyed a little swim in the freshwater rivers he came across. Not only because he wasn’t that religious so begin with, but also for the lack of choice he had over the years. </p><p>Having at least freshly smelling soap for his hair now and clean water was different. Not that he never used soap. He did indeed do that, but surely not such a nice one. Also, he normally had nothing to dry himself off with or even a piece of cloth to clean himself. It felt nice, since when he came here, Demeter had literally thrown him into cold water to get the mud and dirt off him from the previous fight. </p><p>While rubbing the soap all over his head, he looked shortly at his arm and the now pretty well healed cut. It was still visible but to his luck, it wasn’t infected or had caused him much trouble. He still had some bruises tho, but at least no one would see them. He dunked his head into the water, rubbing it furiously to get every last bit of soap out until he heard voices. Cautious as he was, he lifted his head slowly, the sound of dripping water and footsteps down the hall. Aunt Demeter’s home was big. An old house with a high ceiling and walls just thin enough to hear incoming visitors. He wanted to keep going, slowly lifting his head and wiping his hair back with one hand as he recognized the heavy footsteps. </p><p>He managed to grab his shirt and pants of the ground, but since the voices came closer, now hearing a rather irritated Demeter complaining loudly about the despotism of them, coming into her house without an invitation. </p><p>There was no place to really hide and his only option was the window so, he did just that. No time left for getting dressed, he bit into his clothes and climbed out of the window, looking for a short and easy way down and a place to hide as he was, just in his underwear, and easy target. He made was just right under the window, about to climb down as the door was opened in an  abrasive way. Demeter still complaining about the treatment “This is outrageous!” She huffed and Hermes would find it funny, if he wasn’t about to drop into her precious roses, trying to get a better grip on the house wall. Demeter received no answer but in the very next moment a head peeked out of the window and Hermes felt the rush of panic in his whole body. </p><p>The look in the Executioners faces was intimidating as always. Clearly looking for someone as he overlooked the garden with an annoyed glare. His hands close enough, that Hermes would be able to reach them. He had a pretty close look on the scar on his throat and the one, he gave him in their first encounter. </p><p>Hermes didn’t dare to breath. It felt like hours, and he feared that any movement would reveal him. The man suddenly turned, his hands letting go of the window ledge but still, Hermes heard him breathe out slowly, obviously frustrated. “Where” a voice he had never heard, never even knew existed. Rough and somehow obscure, more like a demand than a question. It was sending chills down his spine, shocked by the new perception that the man had a voice. One that was rather… daunting as the man himself. </p><p>Demeter huffed again and Hermes was more than afraid for her well-being as she spoke, not the tiniest bit intimidated by the man who was surely armed and could easily cut her in half. “Outrageous” she said again “I like to know what this is about and who I am even talking to. This, is my house and I will not tolerate this behavior towards me. I demand an apology first” Hermes couldn’t look away, ready to get up as quick as possible should the Templar attack her. Tension building up while he watched the back of the man, his every move. Hermes waited again, his body shaking under the stress of not knowing how to stop the other, if he should decide that murdering the old lady was considered easier than dealing with her. But the attack never came. </p><p>“Apologies” </p><p>If he hadn’t his clothes mouth, he would surely have chocked at that. The short word came out as rough as before and not much emotion could be found in the way he said it but, it wasn’t rude or even sounded angry? Just, accepting. </p><p>Demeter was also silent, and he would have give everything to see her reaction. Was she pleased? Angry? Shocked as he was just now? Did she even know that the man in front of her could kill her in a matter of seconds without being punished? “Good” Her voice now calmer, still sounding irritated but not about to throw something at the man “I expect a proper explanation next time”. Hermes couldn’t tell what followed next. He was able to make out that the Templar was moving his arms slightly, but he didn’t speak again. But Demeter got the idea “This? I had a guest over. He already left, if that is, what you wanted to know. I have a few nieces and nephews, they come here as unexpected and rudely as you did” Part of him couldn’t believe that the man just expected that Demeter scolded him too, as if he wasn’t a treat to her life. “Do you need to check the other rooms too? I would like to rest after, so make it quick” and unbelievably, both of them left the room. </p><p>Hermes dared to breathe loudly. His body was still shaking as he climbed slowly back inside, careful to not make any sound as he did. It was unlikely that the man would check the bathroom twice, or so he hoped. </p><p>While he got into his clothes, relieved that no one saw him hanging there, he had no time to calm down just yet. The Templar was still in the house, knowing he had been here. But it seemed that he believed that his aunt was just that, his aunt. An old strict lady that liked to boss people around. He sneaked close to the door, trying to listen in but could only make out muffled sounds. All he could do was wait, until the Templar left the house again. </p><p>Just how did he found him this time? Maybe someone had seen him coming here, it was a town under the control of the Templar after all. But this time he was alone and Hermes wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. It Could mean he had his underlings waiting outside, or they were searching the whole area. Which was bad, because they would find Chelly eventually. As he was overthinking his decisions, the footsteps came closer again, followed by Demeter telling the man that he next time, should ask first and scolded him for his bad manners while she walked him over to the door. Only when it shut close, Hermes dared to get up from his hiding spot and went into the corridor, only to be grabbed by his waist and dragged into his guest room by aunt Demeter. </p><p>She said nothing, until they were inside, closing the door and the window silently. “Outrageous” she said once more, folding her hands, as she came over to him “He didn’t buy it” nothing in her voice sounded surprised, as if she had expected it from the beginning. “He is looking for you, and he knows you are here. Or you were. He probably thinks you escaped” Why didn’t that surprised him at all? Of course the man was looking for him. He probably embarrassed the other pretty well last time. Maybe two times already, depending on how proud he was. </p><p>“Only that I didn’t. I heard everything. Just hanging under the window” His grinned brightly, feeling relieved now that, for the moment, they tricked the man “I should take my leave. Don’t want to cause anymore trouble for you” feeling at least a tiny bit sorry about the whole fuss. If he hadn’t challenged the man and just handled the conflict better or just killed the man when he had the chance… </p><p>But, he hadn’t killed Demeter. He could have. But he didn’t. </p><p>Maybe it was his personal thing, hunting only him down and focusing all his frustration at Hermes later, Demeter hadn’t stolen his money after all. Or he was just too busy, not killing citizens every time he had the chance to. He couldn’t figure the man out. Hell, he didn’t even know he was able to talk. If one consider simple words as talking. </p><p>He could take a guess, but it wouldn’t take him anywhere. Demeter wrinkled her nose again before her hand touched his arm, looking at him with a mix of worry and seriousness, as if she forbid herself to show more emotions than necessary “You did not” she assured him, even if she wasn’t smiling. <br/>“I have prepared everything you might need for your mission. You will find it in the stable. Take care young Hermes” it wasn’t just politeness, Hermes felt it. His smile was honest, laying his hand shortly on hers “Thank you, I will” before he let go and Demeter stepped aside, giving him the space to fetch his cloak and belongings, hidden behind a bunch of woman clothes in the tall wardrobe that belonged into the room. After he slipped into his boots, he waved her goodbye as he, climbed out of the window again. </p><p>Instead of taking the risk of being seen leaving the house, taking the more complicated route over the roof of the house, to the stables that Demeter owned. </p><p>From here, he couldn’t make out any Templar or, the Executioner himself, but he was sure, the man wasn’t far away just yet. Only waiting for the next opportunity. Hermes made sure he wasn’t watched, as he climbed down again, quickly making his way over to the stable were Chelly was waiting clam but curious. It seemed no one had checked here, since all of his things were at their place. </p><p>He also found the disguise Demeter had told him about together with a fancy but fake invitation for the party he was going to attend. When he found a lute among the clothes, he had suddenly had an idea what his role would be there… </p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p>With the evening, came the time for his mission. </p><p>Getting Chelly out of there hadn’t been that difficult as he had used a more hidden entrance that was usually for the servants of the house and only thanks to Chelly’s smaller statue, they could slip through. He had to spend the last hours at a local tavern, spending the money he had stolen on a room to change his clothes, hide his cloak as safe as possible and reading the invitation, so he would not forget anything. </p><p>Also, he had to practice the instrument a little. </p><p>It had been a while, since he had any instrument in his hands and even a longer time that he actually played it not form himself, but for others. Athena had this idea, that he should get his way in as a bard, a singer… A musician. He wouldn’t say he was terrible at it, but good enough to be invited to a gathering of that kind? He was nervous, to be honest. Furthermore, he could only hope the others had better disguises. </p><p>Also, the clothes. As he approached the property grounds, he felt highly uncomfortable in them. Too much and to tight on the wrong places. It gave him a certain look but one, that Hermes wasn’t liking. He knew, that he was attractive, and he was in no need of expensive fancy clothes, but Athena seemed to believe that more was better this time. </p><p>The property was almost hidden behind a high garden wall. </p><p>An extravagant villa placed in the middle of a wonderful big garden. Guards standing at the gate, checking anyone’s invitations and their weapons, of course they did. Even the guards wore fancy fabrics, a true sign of their masters power and wealth. Hermes, after gathering some information about the house owners businesses, could see why the Templar would like to get close to such a person. Not only had the family influence but also money and played a mayor role in the politics around the area. </p><p>He stepped in front of the two guards, bowed down in the most elegant way he could in front, gesticulating with one hand while the other held the lute close “Good evening gentleman” before he reached into his sleeve to pull out the faked invitation. Both looked at it, one kept reading while the other checked him from his hat with the extravagant pheasant feathers to his almost knee reaching boots before he finally turned his attention to Hermes smiling face. Skeptical, it seemed. “Never heard that name before. And you are a bard?” He asked, as if it wasn’t obvious. Hermes laughed, already having formed a lie in his mind for that very question “I wouldn’t mind to show off a little of my talents, but I think that would cause some delay for the other guest, that the master of the house would not like very much” slightly flipping over the strings of the lute, as he spoke. </p><p>“And you have not heard of me, gentleman, because I am not from around here. I won’t blame you through. I have worked well to get rid of my Arcadian accent”, and the guards seemed pleased with that answer. At least, they handed him the invitation back. It was possible that they avoided a stern talking to by their master and when they checked for any weapons, they sure didn’t find any of the well hidden knifes, that Hermes had placed thoughtfully and well to grab them if needed. The hidden blade was hard to see with the layers of fabric and the jewelry pulled any attention away from too curious eyes. </p><p>Hermes could finally step in. </p><p>There were a lot of people, walking around the garden, gathering at the fountain or getting into the house, the obviously most crammed places. The house was impressive, now that he could see it close. The charm of a Tuscany villa. He stopped for a moment, looking around the lush garden as he saw her. </p><p>On the side of an old geezer was Aphrodite. Her beautiful hair braided, an expensive looking hairpiece holding everything together while the dress she wore could outshine the sun itself, golden embroidery on wine red material. Making everyone turn their head towards her, the center of attention as she always had been, laughing along the story her companion told, holding his arm in a flirty manner. Their eyes met suddenly, when she turned her head slightly. A sly smile on her lips, as she leaned her head slightly against the man’s arm, looking at Hermes who smiled in return just to… let her know. </p><p>She would surly make fun of his outfit later. </p><p>Hermes wandered off, looking for Artemis and Apollo instead. He expected to find them easily, but was surprised with the mass of guests, as he entered the house. Marble floor, painted family pictures hanging on the walls. Groups of people standing around, talking, drinking wine out of golden cups, rich noble lady's and gentleman. </p><p>He was about to make his way upstairs, as an older looking man, hair already turning gray but smiling brightly, stepped closer and stopped him in his tracks. Obviously, he had been a real charmer in his younger years, or people thirsted after his wealth since the group of people he had just talked to turned their full attention to them. Hermes returned the smile, bowing down respectfully, showing his obedience to them “Good evening sir” he said in a sing sang voice, before looking up, his most charming smile “Can I be of any aid?” He asked, hoping to escape the situation rather quickly but also doing his best to appear clueless in front of them. </p><p>The noble man laughed, his big hand touching Hermes shoulder firmly as he guided him to the group of wealthy man and woman, looking at him with interest and or amusement. </p><p>“I would like to request a song for my lovely darling wife, musician. Please us with some music, will you?” The man told him before he took the hand of a young lady, he assumed was said wife and looked just a bit younger than Hermes. No chance to slip away, no trick that wouldn’t get him into more trouble, he took a bow for her too and cleared his throat, placing his hand softly on the lute “As you wish sir” and pulled the strings softly. </p><p>The few songs he was capable of playing without failing in one way or another had to be enough for the whole event. Simply spoken, there was no way that he could keep the act with the little bit of songs he could play and sing. But lucky him, that he actually knew some love songs to play for a prestigious woman. </p><p>Pulling the strings, singing about how he would paint her graceful appearance, the smile on her lips and the shine in her eyes, play a song to describe her charm, the longing after her love and that nothing was capable to picture her and the sun and stars themselves would sing for her, tell everyone about her as he had seen her that night. </p><p>All the sweet, charming and lovely words he had to offer. All the sweet things, one would wish their lover to say. Watching her very reaction, how the crowed gathered around them. <br/>She wasn’t looking at her husband anymore, fingers slightly curling in her dress and smile on her lips as she listened, her face slightly flustered. Part of him was very nervous as more people came to watch, to listening in and when he stopped, a short moment of panic went through his veins that only disappeared when they started applauding. Trying his best to look as normal as possible, not too relieved, not like he was about to pass out from the tension he was actually feeling, he smiled brightly. </p><p>The young wife pleased with his performance giggled and looked at him in a way that was certainly not just her being shy, Oh. </p><p>Lucky him, her husband didn’t notice the way his wife was looking at him, far more interested in the bard than her marriage apparently and gave Hermes a strong clap own his shoulder, which reminded him somehow of his uncle Poseidon, who would do the same regularly every time he saw him. “Truly wonderful! I am impressed! Why won’t you join us and keep us company?” Oh shit. That was just the thing he was trying to avoid but since he was kettled between all these people, he could only say yes. </p><p>It would be too rude to say no, so a lady he didn’t know grabbed his arm, questions about where he was from, his name… Hermes had no problem to lie, while they decided to head into another room, more suitable for the gathering and for people of their ranks.</p><p>The story he told was half true, half made up. That he was from Arcadia wasn’t a lie. He had to learn to speak without an accent early but since languages came kind of natural to him, it hadn’t been such a problem just, that he made up a small town, a name that wasn’t his and lied about his heritage, son of a local musician and his lovely wife and such. </p><p>Sometimes he told old made up stories again, but mostly he mixed his real experiences with lies, things that sounded not too unreal but exciting enough. He soon found himself as part of the group, telling stories while music was played and someone handed him a cup of wine. He had no intention in drinking it however and was more than relieved to finally see Apollo and Artemis in the crowed, both playing nobles or… More like Apollo was. Artemis was obviously uncomfortable in the dresses, the ladies of the higher classes wore. Hermes had never seen her wearing anything like a corset or one of this wide fancy multilayered dresses, and he lost hope to ever witness it. </p><p>While Apollo was dressed in turquoise and gold, fitting his golden locks and dark skin while Artemis was mostly dressed in green, mixed with white and brown. Like a hunter. Absolutely  out of place. She was looking good however and acted more like Apollos guard, but maybe that was their trick since no one questioned them or Artemis appearance, just accepting this young androgynous man as a guest of the party. Hermes saw his chance to escape “Oh, I am so sorry, but I just saw someone I have to greet shortly, I hope you don’t mind” he said quickly, excusing himself and escaping the group and slipped over to the twins. </p><p>“Hello my dear misters, who both look stunning tonight” Hermes said as he came over, grinning from one ear to another. </p><p>Apollo chuckled, looking him up and down while Artemis scoffed “You look ridiculous” and folded her arms in front of her chest. “Mean. I look very just fine in tight pants” was his answer as he turned around shortly, to show of his outfit that was indeed pretty ridiculous “Red isn’t really my color however. But I get that Orange would look too good on me” at this. Artemis flipped her finger against his forehead “Oh, just stop it. Have you seen her?” Passing on the chance to annoy her some more, Hermes nodded, just knowing who she was talking about “Outside. Found an old geezer to take her in” pointing his finger in the direction of the garden. </p><p>Apollo looked around, snorted shortly “Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere else?” Watching anything else but Hermes as he did, attentive. Hermes smiled a bit helplessly at that “Yes, I should but had no choice since Athena’s plan backfired. What can I say, I am too charming for my own well-being” not like he was trying to show off here but obviously, it would have been easier if he had snugged in like he usually did but at least he couldn't now prove her that his way worked far better. Apollo gave him a short look, amused but also mockingly. Everyone knew he was a far better musician than Hermes was, if only for the fact that he had actually interest in it while Hermes only played when he felt like it or, to smoothen his older brothers anger a bit. It worked every time. </p><p>Hermes was about to ask what Apollo what looking for, when one of the wealthy ladies he had spoken to before appeared out of nowhere, getting a hold on his arm.</p><p>“Here you are! The master of the house wishes to see you” His jaw dropped open, but he was already dragged away from the other two. Neither of them made a move to help him to get away, so he could only glare at them and their smug looks on their faces. Hermes braced himself turning his head to see the man, who was at fault talking to a person he assumed was the master of the house and host of the party itself. </p><p>A man, charismatic but with the eyes of a snake, shiny teeth as he saw them coming closer, showing off his wealth with his expensive and extravagant clothing. Rings with different gemstones, golden stitchery and fabrics in rare colors. They must cost a fortune. Hermes could already see why the man held so much influence in his hands and why the Templar would like to do business with such a person. He, like before, bowed down in the most elegant manner, pulling off his hat shortly “Greetings sir, it’s an honor” doing his best to sound charming but not like, he wanted to stick his head in the butt of the man. He could already see that enough people did that regularly. </p><p>“My friend here told me, about your talent with words and charm. I like to see it for myself” and his voice alone could make a human crumble. Smug and drunken on his power, sweet like poison in wine. He never had a person told him no in his life for sure. </p><p>Hermes, not really into authority since a young age, did his best to maintain as obedient as he could but the corner of his smile twitched lightly. He hoped it looked more like nervousness and not like him, being about to spit the man in the face and punch him right after in the hopes of knocking a tooth out of his grin. He couldn’t say why he hated that man, but he already did. </p><p>“Of course. Would you like to make a request of some kind?” He asked as he already prepared himself, finding the best position for the lute to hold and hoping that Apollo and Artemis had better things to do than to watch him, making a fool out of himself. They would always remind him, he was sure. The noble smiled, pleased with the answer and with a wave of his hand, stopped the music of the room entirely. The other musicians looked at them and Hermes felt his heart drop. “Well then, treat us with your best performance, dear Bard” the man said, looking at Hermes in such a way, that one could take it as a challenge. Hermes stepped back a bit, crowed forming around. </p><p>He could do this. </p><p>This time, far more concentrated he started to play, ignoring the people around and the look on their faces. Maybe it was his pride, feeling attacked by the man, the suggestion he wasn’t good enough. Something about that put him off and, even when he wasn’t a real bard to begin with, he would draw this performance out, not as a Bard, but as a master of his field of disguising, acting and becoming someone else. He pulled the strings, started to sing </p><p>“My song, my beloved is gone from me. My song is gone from me” watching his fingers carefully, as if he had never done anything else in his life before this moment. “Once we came through the fall of rain. Once we came together. Once we came, and the land was still wide. Once we came together” he continued the sad song of a lost love, knowing the audience was still listing. No sound from them, no talking. He had their full attention. Hoping that his siblings would be able to follow their mission wile he kept the party entertained. </p><p>He repeated the first lines, pulling the strings in such a manner, that he felt it hurt his fingertips, making them feel a little numb. “Be with me tonight, for the morning is afar. Be with me tonight once more. Once again your breath, the pulse of my song, once again, your breath and my song” he sang only daring to look up, when he told the line again My song, my beloved is gone from me, with as much emotion and deep sadness as he could. When the last tune rang out, he laid his hand on the strings. </p><p>Only the followed applause let the high tension he was feeling fade. </p><p>The man in front of him, clapped his hands slowly, now satisfied, hopefully as he ordered the music to continue again, before he turned to Hermes “I had my doubts at first. But I admit that I was wrong, and I would like to hear more later. Ah, what a surprise” Hermes had not seen it before, but as the tall figure passed him, his blood ran cold. Not daring to speak, or look at the man at first, who was approaching the host, even when bowing slightly, still taller than the man and forcing him to look up. </p><p>“I did not expect you, sir Zabatos, what a nice surprise” Hermes wrinkled his nose, not sure if he had ever heard that name before.  He held his head low, only glanced up enough to see the side of the Executioners face. He looked as demure as ever, well at least his face. Not that he could see much, but he was sure the man was not smiling at all and the way he looked at the person in front of him was bored at best. But, he was not wearing any armor. He was actually dressed like the minority of the people here but while everyone showed of their colors, he seemed to have decided that he would go for the darkest color possible, making him stand out. He could also attend a funeral right now. Grey, black and a deep purple only brightened by the amount of jewelry he wore. Rings, but no gemstones. Just simple gold with simple engravings Hermes couldn’t really see. </p><p>Hermes couldn’t hear what the noble man said, too fascinated by the change of clothing and the realization that the other was indeed build like that. Strong arms… </p><p>Only when the man looked over his shoulder, Hermes bowed down quickly, putting the lute on his back to escape before the man realized he was there. He turned on his heels and fled into the crowd of people. Stupid! How could he have missed that man in the crowd? He had made another awful mistake. He wasn’t even done with his own mission, and this bloodhound of a man was here again. </p><p>Likewise, he could make out a door, leading hopefully into another room where he could plan his next step or just hide for a while until he was sure that the other had left. </p><p>Before he could reach the door, a hand grabbed him firm and turned him around roughly. Hermes yelped, looking up into the eyes of his self-proclaimed archenemy. His body froze, staring at the stern looking Templar, grip only tightened around his arm more as if he wanted to break it here and now. There was a sword on his belt, one hand on it and Hermes could drive his hidden blade into the man’s throat… He could try, but he was frozen, just staring until the change of music got him out of his shock. His mind working fast as instead of pulling away, he got closer, the Templar, alarmed about to draw his sword when Hermes laid one hand on the man's arm, stopping him from doing so while placing the other on his shoulder. He could feel the other tensing up, now the one who was slightly shocked and stressed out by the bold move. </p><p>Hermes grinned. </p><p>If he had to go down, he would make it at least unforgettable and, if he was able to drag this out, he would. His siblings had a chance to escape while he was keeping the man from snooping around more and if his suspicion was right, hopefully it was, he was still after him and only waited for the chance to end him but… not like this. </p><p>Hermes, recovered for the shock, swallowed down any fear or panic, announced rather loudly “Oh my! Sir Zabatos this is very bold of you” and from the sudden look of confusion, Hermes found more confidence to keep going, going even so far as to tighten his grip on the others clothes, as if he caught him in this very awkward situation. “If you are up for a dance, you could have just asked. How can I refuse such a gentleman” he purred and leaned in, as he watched the look on the man's face turned from confusion to horror at the realization. Obviously embarrassed, maybe due to the other guest staring, whispering. </p><p>Maybe he felt a bit sorry but, not enough to stop just yet. As the Templar wasn’t moving, Hermes grabbed his hand, leading it to his back, grinning with mischief in his eyes as the other didn’t try to stop him from doing so “I can take the lead, if you are too shy my big murderous friend” Hermes said, a little lower forcing the man to move, play along with the act, looking down at him in disbelieve and anger, maybe? Hard to tell at the moment. </p><p>The first few steps, Hermes actually lead them. The Templar was stiff and hard to move around, and he was obviously not paying attention to the movement. It was awkward and surely looked even more so. Even Ares was a far better dance partner than this man. Still, he giggled, the absurdity of the situation was just too much to progress but from the looks on the other peoples faces, they were the worst dance pair ever seen but no one dared to stop them either, surely because they feared that the Templar would tear them apart if they even dared to voice their concern. “You know” Hermes said, leaning in closer only for the man to pull back a little “Oh, come on. You are the one that attempted to murder me. Twice, actually” he said, feeling the hand on his back twitch but not really pressing. Almost to gentle for someone, who was going to kill him. </p><p>“Since the master of the house seems to like me, I think I am doing you a favor here” making a short turn, coming even closer this time. His voice low as he spoke, still smiling as if he was telling him something too scandalous for the surrounding ears “It would be a good look if you killed me here and then. They would all believe you murdered a well-liked guest, a harmless young musician, charming and talented. What would they do?” Leaning back a little, he could see the glare the man was giving him but… “Why are you blushing big guy?” Hermes laughed, and the man pressed his hand against his face, an attempt to stop him from laughing but only making it worse. </p><p>But damn. He really got big hands. </p><p>It gave him a weird feeling to notice that. But unexpectedly, he was not trying to crush his skull with his bare hand, even if he would be able to do to without a problem. Hermes still grinned, but suddenly, the Templar resisted his effort to move him, let go of his back and got hold of his wrist instead, pulling Hermes away from the crowed and through the next door. “H-hey hey, slow down a little!” He protested as the man dragged him through a corridor. He felt the panic again and as soon as he was hauled into another room. </p><p>It was nicely decorated, seemed for smaller gatherings or something and big windows, a door leading outside to the patio. Not the worst place to die, but someone would have to clear the rug that was placed on the beautiful marble floor. </p><p>But Hermes was quick. As soon as the man turned, he flipped the hidden blade open, instead of stabbing the man just now, he cut of his belt, sending the sword within it’s scabbard to the ground where he kicked it as far as possible out of reach, ready to fight for his life once more. To his surprise the Templar didn’t move. He looked at him surprised, annoyed but not frightened at the perspective of being sliced open by the assassin and Hermes felt a bit mocked. Did the other not see him as a threat, just because he refused to murder him?</p><p>“Okay, fun is over. I don’t know what it is that you want from me, but I just can’t let you hunt me down forever. You either have to tell me what you want or, I have to kill you. Could have done it twice and didn’t. So, what do you even want?” There was a pause. Hermes' frustration was honest and real. It was getting too much, and he felt too many things. Guilt for not killing the man off from the start, letting all of this happen in the first place. He put all his siblings at risk, because of what? Morals? No one would care for that later. When the Templar slowly put one of his hands in his pocket, Hermes was bracing himself, not sure if he should expect any weapon or something but instead, he held a small pouch out to him and as Hermes didn’t grab it, he cast it over to him. </p><p>Hermes caught it awkwardly. Looking puzzled at the man and back to the pouch in his hands. <br/>“Yours” he said, as if that would explain anything. Hermes opened it carefully. </p><p>He tipped the content into his palm, a tingling sound. His eyes went wide as he recognized the earrings. Seventeen years ago, he had seen them for the last time, he had thought. Hermes couldn’t breathe. Like a heavy blanked on his mind, staring ad them for way to long without a word. Only when the other moved a little, Hermes looked up slightly “Where did you get them?” Low and dangerous. </p><p>The other came close, but this time, Hermes stepped back, threatening him with his hidden blade, if he dared to come close “Where did you get them!” Louder this time, clenching his fist with the earrings inside. “Answer me!” screaming to his face. He wasn’t coming closer, just looking at him, waiting. Hermes felt anger. And sadness. Something he ha buried long ago with the memories too. He snarled, wanting answers as much as he wanted to tear him apart for simple doing this to him. Confronting him out of nowhere. “Why do you have her earrings?! How dare you!” He felt his eyes burning and blood boiling. He had thought everything that his mother had owned was gone. Lost forever. Simply vanished with her that day. Hermes could hardly remember how he escaped the massacre back then. He never wanted to remember any of that. </p><p>The man still looked at him, searching for something and simply waited but, when Hermes screamed at him, something changed slightly. Shoulders sinking, breathing out slowly, perceiving something that Hermes didn’t. </p><p>“Hermes”</p><p>It rushed through him like a lightning. The man still watching him, saying his name as if it was something he had always done. Voice deep and rough, like his whole appearance was as he said it. Not annoyed or angry, just like he knew. And Hermes felt all the wrong things at the same time. Overwhelmed he stepped back again, but withdrawing his blade, shocked, rising panic as he felt like, he would lose his mind. </p><p>“Hermes” He said again, stepping closer, now concerned by his reaction, but Hermes moved away quickly, out of reach “No!” He shouted at him, biting his bottom lip in frustration, getting over to the large windows, walking up and down, shaking his head. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the man coming closer and, Hermes stopped him, turning on his heels stretching out his arm “Don’t! Stay back. Don’t you dare!” The man who attempted to murder him knew his name. He had his mothers earrings in his position. And now he just wanted what? He held no weapon, did not try to stop Hermes from walking further away, avoiding his eyes as he felt unable to leave or to stay. </p><p>“I… That is… How do you even know? Why do you give me that? Is that a sick game?” He turned around, furious and ready to attack the man just for that. Just for calling him by his name. </p><p>The Templar stood there, looking as much out of places as Hermes felt. “Can’t remember?” A simple question. Hermes stared at him. He… Wasn’t sure. Or better, he wasn’t ready to try it. The nightmares still too real even after seventeen years. Hermes looked at him, insecure, still overwhelmed by the emotions that were crushing down on him. </p><p>A scream startled both of them. </p><p>Hermes looked at the direction of the door, it came from the room they had been before. The Templar eyed him, as if he wanted to confirm that yes, Hermes had nothing to do with whatever was happening. “Stay” he ordered suddenly, grabbing his scabbard with the sword in it, but Hermes was already running to the door and slipping out the room. Wasn’t that Aphrodite? Not thinking twice, he crossed the corridor in no time and slipped into the large room again. The crowd blocking the view, forcing Hermes to push through them to see the scene. </p><p>The master of the house laid on the ground, dagger in his heart and eyes wide open. Aphrodite was really there, standing close to the victim as the geezer, she had come with was screaming for the guards. The dagger, clear sign of the Assassins.</p><p>Hermes and Aphrodite eyes met. </p><p>They had to flee the place immediately.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Murder on the Dance floor &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>